


Tiptoe

by ckarnstein



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, fake date au, wedding au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckarnstein/pseuds/ckarnstein
Summary: Erin Gilbert is dateless for her aunt's wedding which means, knowing her family, they will try to set her up with any human with a pulse. Will Holtzmann be the one to save her?





	1. Chapter 1

' Please Abby?'

'You know I would if I could Erin but my cousin's baby shower is the same day and my mom will kill me if I don't show. You know how momma Yates gets.'

'Okay, okay. I'm just sick of my family trying to set me up with people when I'm perfectly happy as I am.'

'I know, but it's one week, right? Just get through it and you can come right back here and forget about the whole thing.'

'Yeah, I guess you're right.' Erin smiled halfheartedly.

 

Erin left the room feeling disheartened. It was two weeks until her aunt's wedding and she had to find a date or deal with an entire week of her extended family and their attempts to play matchmaker. University life had the benefit of being far enough from home that Erin could often miss family gatherings without consequence but that did not extend to this wedding unfortunately. It wasn't that Erin didn't love her family, she just didn't love them prying in her personal life, which was a given when they all got together.

 _'Screw it.'_ she thought, heading towards the engineering research building, where she found her friends, Holtzmann and Patty discussing the pros and cons of Holtzmann's newest invention idea.

'Look Holtz, all I'm saying is it sounds dangerous.'

'Duh' Holtzmann grinned. 'All the best ideas do.'

'Right, sure, well I'm going to get to my history lecture. Try not to blow up the building while I'm gone.'

'I make no promises! Oh hey Erin, are you okay?' Holtzmann's brow furrowed as she noticed the stressed look on Erin's face. 

'Um yeah, can we talk?' Holtz placed the blueprints she was holding on top of a pile of scrap metal and glanced at Erin, trying to hide the concern she felt. 

'Of course, pretty lady.

 

Erin sat on the bench opposite Holtzmann. 'So, let me cut to the chase. My aunt is getting married in a week and I am dateless so my family will spend the entire week I'm home trying to resolve that problem unless I find a date.' Erin took a breath. 'So I was thinking that you could um, maybe, you know, if you didn't find it too revolting, you could pretend to be my girlfriend. You don't have to but having you there would make it a lot easier'. Erin smiled sheepishly.

 

'Yes!' Holtzmann was relieved that Erin's problem wasn't something more serious.

'Yes?' 

'Yeah, a free meal and spending time with you. What's so bad about that?' Holtzmann smiled dorkily.

'So girlfriend' Holtzmann raised her eyebrows suggestively. 'When do we leave?

Erin let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. 'Tomorrow afternoon? I've got some preparations to do at home so I want to get there sooner rather than later. I'm going to drive there. The drive shouldn't take too long and we can get some snacks and stuff. It'll be fun, promise. You're a lifesaver, Holtzy. Thank you'

'That sounds good to me, darling. Is your family conservative or can I wear a suit and flaunt my gayness?'

Erin grinned. 'By all means, wear your suit. They know I'm bisexual and they're fine with that so you're good.'

 

That night in her dorm, Holtzmann thought about the events of the day. Packing a bag and taking her suit out of the closet, she smiled. Erin Gilbert's girlfriend. It had a ring to it.

 

Erin pulled up outside Holtzmann's dorm early the next day, sending a text to let the blonde know she had arrived. Holtzmann staggered out of the house soon after carrying a bag, her blonde hair piled on her head and a tube of pringles tucked under her left arm.

Erin grinned, pushing open the door. 'Gilbert!' 

'Hey Holtz, you ready?'

'Ready, set, go.' She grinned. 'I brought sustenance.' she says, shoving the pringles towards Erin, who takes them placing them on the dash while Holtzmann gets her seatbelt buckled. 

The engineer switches on the radio, groaning when talk radio comes on. 'Er, got any CDs we can listen to?'

'Yeah, I'm sure there's something in there.' Erin pushed the button switching on the CD, filling the car with the sounds of Erin's mixtape.

 

' _Stars shining bright above you, night breezes seem to whisper I love you...'_

 

Holtzmann begins to sing along softly and Erin feels an unfamiliar tug at her heart.  _Who knew Holtz could sing._

 

The rest of the journey was filled with singing, chatter and Holtzmann's many questions about their fake relationship.

'Gotta get the story straight for the in laws, Er.' She had said and Erin would deny that the idea of Holtz as her girlfriend made her all warm and tingly.

 

Pulling up in the driveway of the home she grew up in, Erin glanced at her friend. 'You ready?'

Holtz nodded and sensing Erin's nervousness, she smiled reassuringly and reached across to take the other girl's hand. 

Erin smiled, leading Holtzmann to the door. 

 

'Mom, dad?' Erin called out. 

'Oh honey you're just in time! We're about to have some snacks'

Erin's mom made her way out of the kitchen. 'And this must be Jillian. It's very nice to meet you.' 

Holtzmann smiled, extending her hand towards Erin's mom. 'Mrs Gilbert, it is lovely to meet you. ' Holtz said, the genuine tone in her voice surprising Erin slightly. 

The party moved to the kitchen and settled in for some light snacks . Holtzmann took in the kitchen, it was simple and spacious with a nice sized dining table for just three people, she noted. Perfect for a family.

'So, we've heard a lot about you Jillian.' Erin's dad started

'Oh you have?' Holtz smirked at Erin, who was blushing slightly. 'All good I hope.' 

'Oh yes, of course. Our Er-bear is head over heels.'

'Er-bear?' Jillian grinned and Erin wished that the ground would swallow her whole. 

'Okay, enough of the mingling' Erin interjected akwardly. 'Let's get our bags upstairs, Jillian.'

'You two can take Erin's old room. your cousin will be coming tomorrow, Erin and she and her family will have the guest room.'

'Okay, night mom, dad. Love you'

'goodnight love, night Jillian. Sleep well'

'goodnight' Holtz smiled for what felt like the millionth time that day. Holtzmann carried both hers and Erin's bags upstairs following Erin to her room and smiled seeing the wooden letters spelling out her name on the door.

'You're loving this way too much.'

'Well you know, you did say it would be fun and you weren't wrong.' She winked at Erin, resting the bags next to the bed, the single bed she noted. 

'Um you can have the bed, I'll take the floor' Erin said, pulling an oversized shirt and some shorts out of her bag. 'I'm going to get changed, I'll be right back.' 

'Are you sure? You know me, I can sleep anywhere.'

'I'm sure, get ready for bed, I'll be right out' Erin smiled, making her way into the ensuite. 

Holtzmann quickly pulled on a plain white shirt and batman pyjama pants and sat on the bed, unpinning her hair from its position on the top of her head.

Erin gasped quietly as she came out of the bathroom, seeing Holtz sitting on her bed, a pile of bobby pins next to her and her hair falling in unruly curls around her shoulders. 'See something you like?' Erin blushes and laughs, setting up a duvet on the floor in lieu of a bed. She shoves holtzmann playfully. 'Go to bed you dork' 

'Holtzmann gets herself ready for bed before shuffling under the covers. 

'Erin?' She speaks into the darkness 'I'm glad I came'

'Me too, night holtz' 

'Night er-bear' 

\------------

The few days following were uneventful. Holtzmann spent her time working on assignments during the day while Erin ran errands and prepared for the wedding. In the evenings, they relax with Erin's family and that is where the fun begins. Erin's cousin, Leah and her family had arrived the day before and it had melted Erin's heart to see Holtz interacting with Leah's young daughter, Alexis. 

 

 'Nuh uh, Jillian. There is no way that you've met the guy who invented pop tarts?!'

'Totally lexi, our pet goldfish fell in love on fin-der, the dating app for fish and that's how we met' 

'You're silly' alexis giggled and

Erin's family burst into laughter, overhearing the innocent conversation between the two. 

 

Erin's heart skipped a beat at the sound. _Look at this, look at how well she fits in here, look at your niece sitting on holtz's lap, having the time of her life_ she thought to herself, a smile playing on her lips as she slid into the space left on the sofa next to Holtzmann. 'So how long have you two been together?' Leah gestured at the pair. 

 

'Well officially, only a few months but it has been a great few months, right Erin?' Holtzmann intertwined her fingers with Erin's on the sofa and gave her hand a small squeeze. 

'Right' Erin managed, trying to ignore the butterflies that were in her stomach.

'Well, I'm glad you found each other.' 

'Thank you leah. I'm glad we did too.' Erin leaned into Holtzmanns side, freezing internally when Holtzmann kissed her cheek softly. 

 

\----

 

 

That night, Erin was settling into her bed on the floor when Holtzmann leaned out of bed and looked down at her. 

 

'Er?' 

'Yeah?'

'Will you please sleep up here tonight? I know it'll be kinda cramped but don't think I didn't notice you wince earlier when lexi jumped on your back. It's not comfortable down there.' 

 

'Are you sure?'

 

'Of course' Holtzmann pushed over to make some room for the other girl, who made sure to stay far enough towards the edge so as not to make Holtz uncomfortable. 

 

They fell asleep next to each other, centimetres between them, with both of them silently wondering what it would be like to cuddle the other. 

 

That question was answered when Holtz woke the next morning and found Erin's arm wrapped around her, their legs tangled together and the light sounds of Erin's breathing hitting her ear. She smiled, taking in the moment. Erin Gilbert was adorable and being her fake date was possibly the sweetest punishment.


	2. Take My Hand

'Erin, wake up' Holtzmann nudged her gently. 

'Huh, wha-what is it?' Erin rolled over, so she was looking right into Holtzmann's face or she would be, if her eyes were open. Holtzmann smiled to herself. Erin was gorgeous, look at how beautiful she looked first thing when she woke up. She knew she was heading into dangerous territory pretending to be her girlfriend when she knew that deep down, she had feelings for her but it's just another few days, she thought. Then it'll all be back to normal. 

'I need to pee, and you've kinda got a vice grip on my waist' 

Erin's arm pulled back and she detached herself from Holtzmann, embarrassed at her unconscious action. 

  


While Holtzmann was in the bathroom, there was a knock on the door, a very tiny knock. Erin made her way to the door, pulling it open.

  


'ERIN!' Alexis ran through the door. 'Where's Jillian? I wanna see if she can do my hair like hers today. She's so cool' Erin's heart skipped a beat at how eager the little one was to spend time with Holtzmann. 

'I'm sure she'd just love to do your hair like yours. Sit on the bed and she'll be right out. I'll be right back' Erin grabbed the clothes she would need for the day and made her way out of her room to the main bathroom to get changed.

  


As soon as Alexis had sat on the bed, Holtzmann walked out of the ensuite. 

'Hey Lexi. What's up?' Holtzmann ruffled the girl's hair grinning at her.

'Can you do my hair like yours please? Mommy said to ask you nicely.' 

'Well of course I can grasshopper.' Holtzmann grabbed some bobby pins from the bathroom and started to pin Lexi's hair in place, just like her own. As Erin walked back into the room and saw the two interacting, her heart melted. 

  


'So, I've got to go into town to pick up some things before the rehearsal this afternoon. Do you want to come with?' Erin sat on the bed next to Alexis and looked at Holtzmann.

'Yeah. I'd love to. Right after we get some breakfast though because I am starving!'

'Come on' Alexis grabbed Holtzmann and dragged her towards the door. 'Mommy is making breakfast downstairs'

  


As they all sat at the dining table, breakfast eaten, Holtzmann decided to play up the relationship with Erin, to test the waters. She reached out to Erin's hand and intertwined it with her own, squeezing lightly. Erin's mom smiled at the action, continuing the conversation they were having. Erin stared at the hand joined with her own, before moving her chair closer to holtzmann's. 

  


\------

Trying to find a parking spot was Erin's worst nightmare and Holtz wasn't making it any better by playing air guitar and shouting missed one everytime they drove past something vaguely resembling a parking space. 

  


'So what errands do you need to run?' 

'Uh; not much. Just have to find a bag to match my dress for tonight and pick up a book too.'

'A book?' 

'Yeah, you'll be sitting around at home by yourself while I'm at the rehearsal so I ordered you a book to read. Then you can meet us for the dinner afterwards.'

'And when did this happen?' 

'Oh, just when I was in town the other day. I figured it couldn't hurt to get some stuff to keep you busy. We both know you, I don't want to come home to find that my house burned down' Erin smiled teasingly. 

'Yeah, yeah. Thanks Gilbert, that was sweet of you.' 

\-------

Holtzmann sat at home that evening, holding the book Erin had picked. It was one she had been meaning to get but hadn't got around to yet. She ran her fingers down the spine of the book, feeling the indentation of the title and smiling to herself. Erin was looking out for her, making sure she wasn't bored. But that's what friends do, right?

  


Holtzmann got up and looked through her clothes. All she had brought was her suit and some casual clothes. What could she possibly wear to this dinner? She knew Erin would be wearing a dress and she would have to look the part. She pulled open Erin's closet and shuffled through her clothes. Why Erin owned like twenty dresses was beyond her but she had no choice and so she pulled out a red dress from the back of the closet, hoping Erin wouldn't mind her borrowing it. She unpinned her hair and glanced at herself in the mirror. 'This is it, Holtz.' She thought to herself. 'It is time to be the best girlfriend that Erin Gilbert could ever have. She recalled the way Erin had looked at her when the brunette saw her with her hair down for the first time. 'Hair down it is' she thought, using Erin's straightener to tame her hair into subtle waves. She slipped into the red dress, putting on the one item of makeup she did own, a red lipstick and slipping into some flats. Thank god for Patty convincing her to bring the shoes or she would have had nothing to pair with the outfit. 

Taking one final look at herself, she nodded, grabbing her purse and making her way to the restaurant in Erin's car. 

  


\----

As she made her way into the room where the dinner was taking place, her stomach felt uneasy. She really hoped that Erin would like how she had dressed. She wanted to impress Erin. She sighed, knowing that nursing her growing crush on the other girl could cause problems for her if the feelings weren't reciprocated. 

  


Lost in her thoughts, Holtzmann didn't notice Erin's mom making her way towards her. 

'Hello Jillian. You look wonderful. Come on, Erin is over here.'

  


Erin's mouth dried up and she saw her mother leading Jillian towards her. She knew that Holtzmann was pretty but tonight she looked good enough to eat and Erin didn't know how to feel about that. Holtzmann was her friend, just a really pretty friend and she'd think the same thing if it were Abby or patty all dressed up tonight, or would she?

  


'Hey babe' Holtzmann smiled at Erin. 

'Hey, looking good' 

'You're looking good yourself' 

'You saw me before I left?' 

'It can't hurt to tell you again.' Holtzmann put an arm around Erin's shoulder and greeted the others at the table.

  


The night passed quickly and the girls found themselves having immeasurable amounts of fun. Eating, dancing, joking and singing, the two girls couldn't help but notice that this was different to when they usually hung out.

  


Erin pulled Holtzmann to her feet and dragged her towards the edge of the floor where there weren't any tables, as she heard a familiar song come from the speakers the restaurant had set up in the room for them.

'Dance with me?'

Holtzmann didn't have to be asked twice. She wrapped her arms around Erin's waist and leaned into Erin's touch as the brunette ran her hands through the engineer's hair, before resting them around her neck. Erin inhaled the scent that was so distinctly Holtzmann and smiled as they swayed to the music, hearing Holtzmann singing softly into her ear:

  


_' I'll get you in loads of trouble, give you love on the double, we can get drunk and our words can get muddled, no cigarette smoke will burst our little bubble. Take my hand'_

  


This was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the wonderful feedback. You guys are amazing!   
> I am so sorry that I took so long to get this up, my girlfriend spent the last two weeks with me and I spent most of this week feeling sorry for myself because I missed her... long distance problems, huh?  
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter and I will not leave you guys hanging next time around!  
> Also, in case you guys are wondering, the song at the end is an acoustic version of Take My Hand by Picture This.
> 
> Tumblr: redshoe


	3. Opening Up

Arriving home, Holtzmann and Erin settled into the living room to watch a movie, both of them still in their dresses. Holtzmann kicked off her shoes and pulled Erin towards her so the pair were cuddling. Neither of the two were focused on the movie, both thinking about their proximity to the other. Holtzmann reached out and began to play with Erin'd hair, before leaning closer and placing a gentle kiss on her temple. Erin burrowed further into Holtzmann's chest, in an attempt to hide the blush that had appeared at the contact.

 

'Er? Holtz glanced down at the brunette. 'I had fun tonight' and Erin could hear in her voice that she meant it. She looked into the engineer's blue eyes and decided it was now or never. She leaned in cautiously, letting her eyes flick down to Holtzmann's perfectly red lips. Holtzmann leaned in slowly, she didn't want to scare Erin, or to stop what she thought was about to happen.

 

'Guys!' Alexis burst through the living room door, pulling the girls out of the trance they were in.

'Hey Alexis. Erin smiled halfheartedly, as much as she loved the little girl, she wished she could have picked a better time to come in.

'Mommy said I have to go to bed now.' Alexis jumped on the couch, wrapping an arm around each of the girls necks. 'Goodnight aunt Erin. Goodnight aunt Jilian.' A guilty feeling rose in Erin's chest. What would happen when everything went back to normal and Jillian wasn't her 'girlfriend' anymore. She didn't think about how that would affect anyone else, including Alexis, who had grown so fond of the blonde engineer.

'Goodnight kiddo.' Alexis followed her mom out of the room, waving back at the girls.

'Yo, Gilbert. You okay?' Holtzmann nudged Erin, knocking her out of her thoughts. 'Yeah, of course.' She forced a smile onto her face, pulling away from Holtzmann and sitting on the opposite end of the sofa.

'Earth to Er-bear?' Holtzmann pried gently.

'I'm fine Holtz.'

Holtzmann reached towards Erin, with her pinky outstretched, a dorky grin plastered on her face. 'You promise?'

'Yeah, I promise.'

'You've got to make it a pinky promise, y'know, or it doesn't count.'

Erin took Holtz' pinky in her own, a genuine smile appearing on her face. 'Is that so?'

'Yep.' Holtzmann beamed.

'You're a massive nerd.'

'Yep' Holtzmann repeated, popping the 'p'. 'Erin, shush, it's my favourite part!' Holtzmann tossed a cushion at Erin and looked back to the TV.

'Me and her, we're the fuckin' heat' Holtzmann said in time with the TV. Erin couldn't help but find the whole thing adorable. 'Come on dork, let's get to bed.' Erin stood up and started walking towards the stairs. 'You coming?' Erin looked back towards Holtzmann who had yet to move.

'Yeah, I'm coming.' Holtzmann smiled, thinking to herself that it wouldn't be horrible to spend the rest of her evenings like this.

\---------------

 

The morning of the wedding came around fast and Erin was stressed. Hair and makeup had been finished but Erin couldn't help feel she was missing something. She was spending the morning with the bridal party, helping everyone get ready, after which she would go back home, pick up Holtz and make her way to the church. She couldn't wait to see Holtz in her suit. While she had loved seeing Holtz in a dress, she knew that the engineer would feel more comfortable in a suit, and Erin knew she would look gorgeous regardless of what she wore.

 

Walking in her front door, Erin could hear the noise of her family getting ready but she was not prepared for the view she saw when she looked towards the stairs. Holtzmann was walking downstairs in a gorgeous suit, looking sharp as ever. Her hair was pinned in her trademark look, but slightly neater than usual, wearing a navy blue tux and bow tie combo, that complimented Erin's dress well, she noted, was paired with a rose gold watch on her left wrist and a pair of tan shoes. Erin was blown away by how good her date looked.

'Looking dapper, babe' Erin managed, an adoring grin painted across her face.

'And you call me the dork?' Holtzmann smirked, her dimples showing clearly. 'Go get your dress on so I can marvel at my beautiful girlfriend.'

 

Erin made her way upstairs, hiding the blush that had crept up her face hearing Holtzmann talk about her like that, even if it was just for her family's benefit.

Holtzmann sat outside Erin's bedroom door waiting patiently, or as patiently as she could, to see Erin in her dress. 'Erin, hurry! I want to see your dress!' Holtmann yelled.

'One sec' The door swung open and Holtzmann is pretty sure her jaw dropped to the floor. Erin looked incredible.

'Erin Gilbert' Holtzmann began 'you look stunning and I am a lucky human to be your date, even if only for a night.'

The dress that Erin was wearing was modest, her hair was pinned back elegantly and she had a smile on her face. Erin blushed, catching her mother's eye, as she appeared in the hallway.

'Come on down for some photos girls.'

'Mom, you know it's not me getting married, right?' Erin joked.

'I know. Not yet anyway.' Erin's mom chuckled, before making her way back downstairs.

'Sorry' Erin mouthed at Holtzmann, pulling a face.

'Don't be!' Holtzmann whispered. 'Now hurry. You heard your mom. It's photo time!'

Making their way downstairs, the girls looked around at the rest of the family. Erin's mom, rushed around, ushering everyone into the back garden to take some photos. Alexis ran in circles, blowing bubbles as her dad chased after her, pleading with her to be careful in her dress, and Leah looked on fondly. This is what it was like to have a real family, Holtzmann decided.

Erin's mom insisted on lots of photos of the two girls, from normal photos to typical prom-style photos to dorky photos with Alexis. Holtzmann and Erin were both very excited to see the finished photographs and Erin's mom insisted she would send copies of every photo she had taken of them, including the candid photos that they had not been aware of. She smiled warmly, looking at the last photo she had taken of the pair deep in conversation, staring into each others eyes with smiles on their faces. 'This is love' she thought to herself.  
Breaking away from the picture, she called out 'Come on, I want a group family photo!'  
'I can take this one if you like.' Holtzmann suggested.  
'Nonsense dear. You are part of this family now. You will be in the photo.' She set the camera on the tripod and pulled Holtzmann into the photo and at that moment, a warm feeling rushed over Jillian Holtzmann, and she knew that she couldn't let this weekend go without telling Erin exactly how she felt. This was the closest she had ever been to having a family and she didn't want to let it go after this wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it!   
> Thanks so much for the feedback, I appreciate it a lot.
> 
> As always, you can find me at my tumblr: redshoe.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys think this might be worth continuing. If you guys like it I'll keep it going but I started it mainly as a way to pass some time.
> 
> Also, feel free to follow me on tumblr. (redshoe.tumblr.com)


End file.
